


月色

by allrecia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrecia/pseuds/allrecia





	月色

今晚的月色很好。  
妹妹还是像往常一样，气鼓鼓地下了车。少女的耳边别着碎钻，在月色下闪着微光。  
这孩子总是这样可爱，鼬把车随意地停进地下室，看见妹妹还站在月光下等她，白裙子在夜色里那样显眼，像天使收拢的翅膀。  
鼬牵着妹妹的手，带着这个显然还在生气的孩子回家，“还在气？”  
“那个刺猬头真的好丑。”  
“好吧，那日向家的公子怎么样？虽然出身分家，但总归已经获得了继承权。。。”  
鼬把妹妹按在梳妆台前，一件一件地为她拆下繁复的发饰。  
少女却按住他的手，转头搂住身后的兄长，“今天我成年了，哥哥。”  
“嗯，妹妹是大人了。”  
少女抱紧兄长的腰，“你还要等到什么时候？我·成·年·了。”  
“嗯，是大人了呀。”  
“宇智波鼬，你知道我在说什么。抱我。”  
“我亲爱的妹妹，language。淑女不可以说这样直白的话。”  
佐子撇撇嘴，“好的，哥哥。那么肏我吧，我已经准备好了。”  
鼬沉沉地叹气。  
“Language，佐子。以后不要在任何男人面前说这种话，女人也不行。”  
少女低下头，温热的吐息喷在男人的小腹，“可是哥哥你又硬了。你要忍到什么时候呢？”  
鼬笑了，“等到你不再属于我的那一天。”  
“哦，那也就是说，现在我是属于你的吗？”  
“从你出生那一天开始。”  
少女对这种虚伪的论调感到嗤之以鼻，她简直要讥讽地笑出声，但出于对兄长的尊重又不得不忍住，“通过亲吻我的照片和撸管来占有我吗？我无所不能的哥哥啊，虚幻的精神满足可是自我欺骗的经典方式。”  
鼬把妹妹抱起来，制止了少女作乱的手，“与未成年人发生关系是非法的。”  
“哈，非法，”少女终于讥诮地笑出来，“听说我们是姓宇智波来的？哥哥，什么时候开始道德已经可以束缚宇智波了？”  
“现在已经不是战国时代了，明治天皇也已经去世好几十年了，”鼬抱着妹妹，把少女转了个身，开始开解繁复的礼服，“别动，拉链非常紧，小心受伤。”  
“还不是你坚持要我穿这条裙子，简直无法呼吸。”  
鼬低头微笑，“这可是最新款，是花了一点钱的。”  
“哼，变态。你不过就是喜欢绑着我。”少女向前迈开一步，赤裸着从纯白而紧绷的礼服里挣脱出来，“那个死刺猬头一直盯着我的腰看。”  
“水门先生一定会教育他的，”鼬拿来睡衣，给赤裸着，宛如月光的妹妹裹上，“你一定没有注意到今天晚上他的眼神。”  
“我只知道我想要你，哥哥，”佐子细软白皙的手顺着男人的腰向下摸去，“从什么时候开始，你开始对我有感觉了？”  
“12岁，你夜里偷偷跑到我床上，”鼬亲吻着妹妹的手背，低低的笑起来，“你看起来像引人堕落的女妖。”  
“女妖？”佐子微微地抿起双唇，“大家都叫我天使。”  
“真正的恶魔都披着天使的外衣，”鼬放开妹妹，“好了，饿了吗，你今晚几乎没吃什么东西。”  
“不饿！”少女不满地撅嘴。  
“厨房里有煨好的番茄牛腩汤，”男人摸了摸妹妹的脸颊，“我去洗个澡。”  
“宇智波鼬！”少女恨恨地在纯白的礼服上踩了一脚。

结果还是好好地喝了一小碗番茄牛腩汤。穿着紧绷的礼服与一堆晚宴前才强行背住名字的人寒暄一整晚真的是一件十分消耗体力的事。  
然而对于宇智波家的人来说，生日宴总是这样烦人的样子。  
一切如常地进行着，佐子洗了碗，把剩下的汤盛出来一份留给兄长，剩下的套上保鲜膜塞进冰箱。卸了妆把中意的香水喷撒在床边，拿出睡前书籍，开始准备入睡——这一切都十分日常，直到裹着浴袍的兄长闯入了房间。  
“听说这么晚闯入女士的房间并不是绅士所为。”  
“你的生日礼物，宝贝。”  
“我以为是那件坑妹的礼服。”想起那件衣服，佐子依然不满地瘪嘴。  
鼬似乎被取悦了，微笑道，“那怎么可能。成年的生日礼物当然是特别的。”鼬从床上抱起妹妹，深深地嗅着少女微香的长发，“终于等到了这一天。”  
“什么？！”

即使是老夫老妻的兄妹，突然袭击的结果也只能是被爆锤。佐子费力地推开在颈边作乱的兄长，“我觉得你得先解释一下！等等，哥哥你摸哪里……”  
“我以为你已经准备好了，”鼬捧着妹妹白皙的脸庞，“我等了你十一年。”  
少女的脸颊泛起层层红晕，嘴上却还在抗拒，“你刚才还在说……”  
“空腹入睡有害身体健康。”鼬不肯再多说，偏头吻住妹妹娇美的唇。  
这是一个与从前完全不同的吻，充满了掠夺与强迫感。鼬拢着她，按住少女的头，从背后开始一寸寸地撕开细薄的真丝睡裙。佐子被突然而来的暴力吓得一惊，正欲开口，却被鼬扣紧下颌，抓住机会吻得更深。  
半透明的睡裙层层滑下，堆叠在少女腿弯。  
吻结束的时候，佐子面颊通红，被鼬轻轻推回床上。少女的双腿紧张得蜷曲，赤裸的上半身在兄长赤裸的注视下逐渐发烫。佐子忍不住拉过薄被盖住自己，鼬眼疾手快地攥紧了她的手腕，“蕾丝系带内裤。你在等我吗，佐子？”  
少女紧张地蜷缩起身体，“明明只是偶然……啊，鼬！”鼬握着妹妹的小手，缓缓地扯开了纯白的系带，仿佛打开了一个等待已久的，精心准备的礼物。  
鼬的前戏强势而温柔，少女漂浮在快乐的海洋里，仿佛夏夜海水中摇荡的萤火，沉沉浮浮，一直游向黑暗深处。  
直到一道刺痛撕裂了梦境。佐子简直要哭出声，用力地推拒哥哥的肩膀，竭尽全力地试图把那个要命的玩意儿弄出去。鼬的手臂从少女单薄的肩背后面攀上来，死死地扣住了妹妹的肩膀。他缓缓地舔弄着少女细弱的颈，薄凸的锁骨，在妹妹的哭喘里不紧不慢地把自己嵌进那个小穴里。  
少女被顶着眼泪直流，烧灼的痛苦舔遍全身，四肢都被疼痛束缚着，只有喉咙自由地诉说着拒绝。她不断的呼唤着兄长，明明知道现在毫无作用，一时也竟也想不出还有什么人可以救他。鼬心满意足地听着，感觉进够了深度，便咬着妹妹的锁骨，稍稍退了出去，又狠狠地顶进来，把整个阴茎都埋进少女白玉一般的小屁股里。  
佐子的理智好像已经被顶出了身体，恍惚间她听见自己在呼唤兄长，“哥哥，停下...疼，好疼啊........”  
鼬把她抱起来，缠绵地吻着妹妹，抚摸着少女细弱的后颈。佐子单薄的身体像一只濒死的蝴蝶，被他捏在手里，牢牢地钉在身下昂扬的巨龙上。少女的小穴勉强地吞吐着兄长紫红的硬物，淫液不断得淌下来，沾满对方的柱体，随着男人强势的进出，这场交媾开始发出欲盖弥彰淫靡声响。  
佐子在这个姿势里很快丧失了所有体力，再也没有力气去喊什么“哥哥停下”或者“好疼”了。兄长的吻与抚摸遍及肩背，温柔又残酷地留下一个又一个的烙印。被贯穿的耻辱和迷乱的快感在身体里交织纠缠，烧灼着少女的神经，血管，令她很快达到了巅峰。   
少女咬紧牙关抱紧了兄长，细长的指甲深深地嵌入男人的后背。  
鼬扣住妹妹的脖子，按住她的腰，把舌头深深的探进少女的小嘴，吞下了所有破碎的呼喊。佐子感觉自己像兄长平日里喜食的甜点，正被哥哥一点一点地吞噬干净。快感洪流一样地冲刷着她，少女眼前一片红光，兄长却在还不知餍足地吞吻她，顶弄她。佐子口不能言，腰腹被死死地扣着，四肢无力地颤抖，彻底的束缚把灼热的快感封在身体里，四处涌动，只有身下的蜜穴紧紧地吮着那柄长枪， 淫靡的液体喷涌而出，随着男人的进攻四处溅落。佐子在潮吹的快感里绝望地挣扎着，终于彻底无法忍受，毫无顾忌地咬了兄长的舌头。  
鼬终于放开妹妹，把几近狂乱的少女平放在柔软的床褥里，吻她的唇舌，抚慰少女粉嫩的乳首，直到这个小人儿的呼吸重新平缓下来。佐子长长的羽睫沾着水光，深深地几个深呼吸，才算提了口气上来，“太过分了，刚才真的很疼。”  
鼬迷恋地吻着妹妹的颈窝，“长痛不如短痛。”  
“你怎么好像很熟练的样子。”少女瘪着嘴，一张润红的小脸上写满了可怜与犹疑。  
“我们是宇智波，”鼬沉沉地笑了，“还记得伊邪那岐和伊邪那美的传说吗？”  
“小学生都知道，这和我们宇智波有关系吗？”佐子乖巧地钻进哥哥怀里，把玩着男人的一缕长发。  
“有没有想过我们是怎么成为贵族的？”鼬亲吻着妹妹的手心，“在传说中，还没有历史记载的古代，宇智波族人拥有特殊的力量。我们的视线所到之处，烈火随之曼延。”  
“……听起来像拙劣的童话故事。”   
“据说这曾是事实，”鼬叹了口气，“后来这种能力逐渐消失了。没有人知道为什么，但曾经，这种力量复活过。”  
“难道是……”  
“没错，一对兄妹生下了一个孩子，那个孩子的眼睛里，火焰的力量复苏了。这个孩子为宇智波带来了荣光与地位。”  
“是宇智波斑。”佐子仿佛顿悟，“所以宇智波在那之后就开始族内通婚，不肯血脉外流了？”  
鼬点点头，“曾经，宇智波们得天独厚，自称为伊邪那岐和伊邪那美之子。”  
“狂妄……”佐子默默抱紧兄长。  
鼬低头吻了吻妹妹的脸颊，“这不是很好吗？因为这些怪诞的传说，我不必把你交给任何人。我的妹妹，你在我的臂弯中长大，也将在我身侧死亡。”  
佐子微微笑起来，起身吻住兄长的唇。  
今夜的月色很美，黑夜也还很长。


End file.
